This invention relates to a four wheel drive power train and in particular to such a power train having an internal belt driven differential.
Normal planetary gear-type differentials are not commonly used in four wheel drive vehicles as the slippage allowed thereby destroys the effectiveness gained by four wheel drive. Four wheel drive vehicles of the prior art have generally avoided this problem by not utilizing any differential when in the four wheel drive mode. The vehicles are thus limited to low speed driving and large turning ratios.
The advent of the limited slip gear type differential has eliminated this problem, but only at the expense of greatly added costs. Even in vehicles so equipped it is common to remove the power train from the four wheel drive mode during normal highway operation.
Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide a four wheel drive power train having an integral belt driven differential.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a four wheel drive power train wherein the differential accommodates both front and rear wheels.